


【生莲←鹤】偷听

by Ryanoi



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 莲右如题
Kudos: 9





	【生莲←鹤】偷听

“好痛！”  
如同被钝器猛击的头痛，让鹤房的意识回到了现实。  
晕乎乎的脑袋，砰砰作响的强烈的脉搏，以及身体的热度，让鹤房明白自己是喝了个烂醉。  
今天应该是，大家在居酒屋碰头，因为口感甘甜，没忍住喝下了许多平时喝不惯的日本酒……这之后的事情就全忘了。  
为自己的失态咋舌之后，打量了一下周围，这是某个整理得非常整洁的房间。  
这么看来这次也是被送到了祥生家里。  
之前也因为喝到站不起来的程度，被距离最近的大平家给“收留”，第二天早上被小声埋怨，已经不知道多少次了。  
想到明天会发生的事，鹤房的头又开始疼了。

墙上的时钟正指向两点。  
末班电车早就没了，离早上还有很长时间。  
在客厅的地板上转了个身，鹤房的身上盖着毛毯，头底下则是用沙发靠垫来代替枕头。  
已经准备今晚就在这里睡到早上，但是还是想先洗去脸上的汗，于是鹤房昏昏沉沉地打开了客厅的门。

刚到走廊，鹤房就注意到了那声音。  
看了看，某个房间的门开着，在黑暗的走廊里漏出了电灯的灯光。  
好像有谁在说话的声音，是从那橘色的灯光的源头传来的。  
那里确实是祥生的卧室。  
是在睡觉前打电话吗？  
为了不打扰到他，正准备轻轻走向盥洗室时。  
“啊…！祥生……”  
很大的声音让鹤房停下了脚步。  
“你看，声音太大了哟……”  
听出来了，可是又从未听过的，轻声的甜蜜的声音。  
“……不会吧。”  
那声音的主人是莲，鹤房虽然已经知道那是因为什么而发出的声响，可是却不敢相信。  
因为那是不能被别人听到的，一瞬间泄露出的声音。

“可是…嗯……太舒服了……”  
“…那么大声的话，会被鹤房听到的哦？”  
没想到会突然被叫到自己的名字，鹤房颤了一下。  
“哈……！？”  
为什么知道我在这！？  
险些叫出声来，鹤房赶紧用两手捂住嘴。  
之后冷静下来，鹤房很容易就想到了，这只是为了刺激对方而说出的话，至于是不是真的有人在，并不被关心。

应该快点回到准备好的床上，把耳朵塞上，眼睛闭上睡着才是最好的选择。  
可是被酒精浸泡的大脑，已经没法思考了。

在那时，他没有知觉的两腿向着那声音的来源走去。

鹤房从没关紧的门缝中窥视到了真相。

“莲的里面，好热……嗯，好像要融化了……”  
“啊，不……祥生…那里不要……”  
腰肢高高抬起，俯趴着的莲，和紧紧抓着那腰身，在身后顶撞的祥生。

床上交缠为一体的野兽们，夺去了鹤房的视线。

脸颊紧贴着床单，时而漏出短促的喘息。莲脸上浮现出恍惚的表情。  
见到莲那样的表情，祥生微笑着，伸出舌头舔舐着他背后的汗水。  
肉体激烈碰撞的声音传来。

“…！”  
没想到工作伙伴的两个人居然是这种关系。  
而我居然撞见了这种事情……

但是现在，视线无法从这激烈而隐秘的情事中移开。  
而且，仔细窥视这情形的罪恶感，让兴奋也更为高涨，鹤房无意识地吞咽着唾液。

“啊，嗯，要……射了！啊啊……！”  
“唔，……嗯！”  
剧烈的痉挛过后，莲的上半身失去了力气，倒在了床单之上。

白色的床单贴着左脸，急促地摄取着氧气的嘴唇，被手指玩弄着。  
“啊啊。一个人先射了呢…”  
祥生揶揄地笑了。  
“哈……抱歉祥……生……”  
像在祈求原谅，轻轻地将濡湿的指尖含入口中的莲。  
充满着妖媚的满足感。  
“啊……”  
被那份色气所感染，鹤房感到自己的下半身的热度逐渐攀升。接下来发生了令他更为血脉喷张的进展。

“那么，在我射之前都要继续陪我啊。”  
祥生这么说着，性器依旧埋在莲的体内，就这么用双手将他的身体翻过来。  
然后从背后抱起他，就这么保持着后背位。  
“……哈！？”  
意料之外的情形让鹤房泄露出了惊吓声。  
“唔哇！啊。等下，啊啊！”  
被抬起身体的冲击，和身体内部从未接收过的刺激，让莲发出了大声的呻吟。  
对那声音置若罔闻，祥生依旧持续着撞击的动作，并且用手按住莲的大腿，将修长的双腿大大地打开。  
就像是冲着门的方向，故意让门外的人看到两人结合的地方。  
“不，不要！啊，这……好羞耻……嗯！”  
“不喜欢？那，为什么莲的这里又勃起了呢？”  
“啊，那是……因为你……不停地…侵犯……哈……”  
被紧紧制住的双腿，随着祥生从下方进犯的节奏，莲的全身都不安定地摇晃着，带着泪意的喘息声在空气中颤动。  
“唔……”  
即便在昏暗的光线中也能看到的煽情过度的景象。  
意识涣散的鹤房遵循着本能，受到那双人床上流动过来的情欲影响，注意到时已经将右手伸向了自己的下腹部，将内裤里充血到疼痛程度的性器握紧了。  
自己的手指将腺液揉弄出的水声，和两个成年男性在床上不断地进行性交的声音混合在一起。  
在这充满卑猥声音的空间里，腰身的动作没有停下，祥生靠近了莲耳边说道。

“莲……如果现在，在那门外，是醒来的鹤房在看着我们……你会怎么做？”  
“……！？”  
这突然的话让鹤房狠狠地抽搐了一下。  
注意到了……！什么时候？！  
被浇了一头冷水，鹤房咬住颤抖的嘴唇屏住呼吸。

“……祥生，你在说什么……啊！”  
床上的莲的反应与鹤房同样。  
“因为你的声音太大了，鹤房说不定会被吵醒啊。怎么样，想象一下？那门的缝隙里鹤房正在看着……”  
祥生将右手从莲高抬着的大腿处移开。  
“舒服得快要哭出来的脸……”  
“啊……”  
还残留着泪痕的脸颊。  
“明明是男人，却挺立起来的乳首。”  
染上红色的胸口。  
“不，啊，不要……”  
“离不开我的东西的小穴，莲最羞耻的地方，全部都被看光了呢……？”

“呜……！”  
被祥生的手诱导着，鹤房陷入了自己的视线正爱抚着莲身体的错觉。  
匀称的肉体，滴落着汗水，在快感中震颤着，光彩夺目。  
疑心，罪恶感，背德，官能。  
复杂的感情喷涌而出，鹤房也快达到极限。  
“不要，不要了祥生！啊……嗯嗯！”  
“说谎。比刚才缩得更紧了哦。”  
“不是的，啊，哈……”  
“啊，里面又缩紧了呢。真可爱。莲最喜欢听这些羞耻的话了对吧？”  
祥生在莲得脸颊落下亲吻，发出了与这场景不符合的可爱的声音。  
然后，在他耳边轻声说着。  
“虽然非常羞耻，但也让鹤房看看很舒服的地方吧？”

用只有莲能听到的声音说着。

“啊！不要……不要看！不行啊，啊……”  
“哈……我也很舒服哦……莲……”  
猛烈地冲击身体深处，强力地吸附着性器。  
直接诱发高潮的行为，让莲抛下了羞耻心，尽情地高喘出声。  
“啊，嗯嗯……要射了……不要，啊……啊啊！”  
“嗯！我也……”  
“啊啊……！”  
莲摇着头颤抖着射精了，被这震颤刺激到的祥生，也剧烈地达到了高潮。

看到肌肤相贴不住喘息的二人，鹤房也弄脏了自己的掌心。  
“哈……”  
内裤中潮湿的不快感，以及倦怠感，让鹤房微眯着眼睛沉醉其中。

“偷窥着一个人自慰，很舒服吗？鹤房。”  
“……哈？！”

快感的余韵被这向着门外的话语彻底打断。

“唉……为、为什么……”  
如同小孩子被大人指责的心情。  
冷静下来只能听到吵杂的心跳声。  
“嘛，总之先进来吧。”  
带着平和的微笑，但是却没有丝毫抵抗余地的祥生的声音，让鹤房不安的手推开了门。  
与他面对面，才发现他与那温和的声音如出一辙地微笑着。  
“你……什么时候……”  
“你也稍微自觉点，声音太大了。……对吧？莲？”  
“难道说……莲君也……”  
被祥生从背后紧抱着，莲说道。  
“嗯，知道的，鹤房一直在看着我们。”  
眯起眼睛，莲向鹤房露出颇具暗示的笑容。  
“其实本来是因为莲只想单纯地与我做，可是听到了鹤房的声音，莲比平时更加兴奋了，于是就……对吧。”  
“明明你也兴奋起来了。”  
同紧贴着面颊小声笑着的、双手紧握的两人形成对比，鹤房的脸被气得通红。  
“别开玩笑了！”  
“好了好了，我们也有点不好意思啦。你一个人自慰过了吧？那个。”  
“可恶……”  
“所以啊。”

接下来，是甜美糜烂的禁断诱惑。

“这次要不要一起试试？……三个人。”  
仿佛看到了鹤房通红的性器，祥生舔了舔舌。

“过来吧…鹤房。”  
仿佛等着他过来，莲的双手和双腿缓慢地朝着他打开。

“啊……”  
嘴唇微张着泄露出喘息，鹤房已经无法反抗。  
如同被篝火吸引的飞蛾，鹤房朝向在床上等待的两人走去。

是两个人醉了，还是只有一个人醉了呢，身体重叠，三人的夜晚开始了。

END


End file.
